


Hold me closer please (Unless you don't want to because I completely understand)

by Deadmeme



Series: Jekyll and Framework being gay [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Yes I am an age regressorAnd yes I AM too anxious to be open about my regression and what I needIt's called self-projection luv xx
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Jekyll and Framework being gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Hold me closer please (Unless you don't want to because I completely understand)

The air seemed to leave her as she gripped her arm. Her mind raced, she couldn't think until she heard a _ding_ from her phone.

 **❤💜💙Babe:** Hey you good?

Shakily she replied a yes, though it was a lie she wouldn't know ri-

 **❤💜💙Babe:** I'm coming over

_Fuck._

Quickly she attempted to look like she wasn't just having a meltdown until that goddamned ding rang

 **❤💜💙Babe:** Baby girl are you okay

No, no, please god she had to be big now. 

**❤💜💙Babe:** Honey please answer me

Despite the plea, Framework refused. But surprisingly, as soon as she set the phone down, she heard the door open. 

"Baby? Are you here doll?"   
"Uh, j-just a minute..." 

Despite the plea, the door was opened and there she was, a bag over her shoulder. 

"Hey baby, it's ok...I'm here, mommy's here" She got down to her size. Quickly she looked in her bag and pulled out a familiar friend.

"Baby look its Gram!" She held up the tan teddy bear, yet Framework shook her head. 

"Princess, what do you mean no?" 

"D-Don wanna be a burden" She sniffled, this caused Jekyll to frown. 

"Baby, you couldn't burden me ok?" She kissed the girl on the forehead, causing Framework to giggle.

"Um, mommy c-can I please have Gram?" Jekyll nodded, handing the small bear to her. And Framework truly felt content.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Gram is an actual teddy bear I have


End file.
